Harry potter and the Kyubi's claim
by Time Hollow
Summary: A mix of a wrong boy who lived with a naruto crossover. Harry Potter brother of the Girl who lived is sent away so his family could spend more time with Rose but one day harry discovers a source of power thought lost. this is the story of the fox ninja
1. Chapter 1

AN:okey it's just me this time and this is the new first chapter of Harry Potter and the kyubi's claim way expect this to go slow I have two other story's I'm rewriting as well so see you next time.

Harry sat and watched blankly out the window of his room as James tried to teach his six year old sister Rose about flying with Lily watching from the back porch of Potter Manor.

Rose was younger than him by a few minutes. She had Lily's looks and hair but James' brown eyes, while she acted a little snobby thanks to her treatment as being a hero she was actually very shy and nice once you knew her. She loved her older brother vary much even though she hardly saw him.

Harry didn't know why, probably because she saw that he could protect her better that Lily or James could that day when she got lost in the Alley.

Anyway, he could hear her say something about him, wondering why he wasn't there with them. James said that she was special and deserved to start early and she didn't need to worry about her brother. Rose didn't seem to like that at all and said that she didn't even like flying before storming away. To tell the truth, James looked like he was about to have a heart-attack.

The top step was the best place to listen in on Rose's fifth birthday party. No one ever went upstairs, not even any reporters or his godfather Remus. Every year he sat there, listening to people sing happy birthday to Rose. No one questioned why Harry wasn't there... probably thought I didn't exist.

I hated James, Lily, and Rose with all my heart or whatever was left of it. I avoided them all the time and usually stayed in the library reading books drowning myself in them to fill the void I felt. After a while I figured that I couldn't fault Rose and outright hate her like I did... just about everything.

Standing up from the stairs I walked away, towards the library like I always did. I stayed for at least an hour and went through the books that James couldn't understand... you know sixth and seventh year books from Hogwarts he had to beg Lily to help him with.

I was very smart and powerful, not even the lack of a wand could stop me from using magic. Levitating charms, blasting curses, transfiguring... all of it could be done with a snap of my fingers. If someone found out they would call me a prodigy.

Sitting down on a large red reading chair, Harry started reading like he always did.

When the door creaked open, Harry had already known who it was. "You're missing your party Rose. Wouldn't James and Lily be worried?"

Rose slowly walked over, "But it's your party too," she murmured.

Harry looked at her blankly, "No... It's your party Rose; I don't have a place there. Its better that way, now run along before you get in trouble," he said going back to his book.

Rose looked a little sad and started to leave.

"Oh Rose,"

She turned to see Harry looking at her with a blank face and tapped his middle finger and his index finger against her forehead while saying, "Happy Birthday,"

He knew that would affect not only the five year's old child but Lily who had snuck up to find her and was watching through the crack of the door.

After that James suggested I be sent away so they could train Rose and that I would became jealous of Rose if I stayed, at first Lily disagreed but James convince her that it would be for the best and that when I went to Hogwarts they would just take me back. Little they'd they know that when they came to get me I would be long gone and I would be walking a path that would led me to someone who not even Voldemort would try to anger someone who would make me a...

Harry's stay at the Dursleys was to say unpleasant at first they would try to beat and abused Harry but he would have none of that so one day with a few cruses and jinxes Harry gave them a deal "you leave me alone and I'll leave you alone." at first Harry's uncle tried to force Harry to do what he wanted and when that didn't work he tried writing to Harry's parents to deal with their freakish son as he said but Harry would not have the fact that he was know up to a level that would make his so called father red with envy discovered and with a few threats and mild curses put a end to that. But thankful he had one place where he could relax and not look over behind him evey seconed.

Harry, like all the troubled people of the world, had a place he had to go and that place was the library, Harry loved reading and learning new things and thanks to his higher learning skills learned up to the skills of a high schooler. And so the boy spent all the time he could in the library, in breaks and an hour after school. Not only did this give him a refuge from the world around him, it solved his 'Harry hunting' woes to a tremendous extent in which his hardheaded cousin (who for some reasons could not understand he should leave Harry alone and forced Harry to how would he say it punish him for it. Of course, all it took for the extra school time to be heartily approved was for Harry to state that he would not be around them longer. It was at the end of his 6th year, that Harry had his most life changing event yet. He had been looking around the shelf when he tripped and slammed into wall. When he did he saw that behind the shelf he (in that little space near the wall) he saw something.

It was a large book. The book itself was plain, a simple brownish construct, and a foot high with a rectangular cross section. On the front of the book the title read "The Tale of Uzumaki Naruto" By Jiraiya the toad sage. Who could have known that at that moment a new path was opened up for our young hero and a new tale had begun "The tale of Potter Harry the new sage of six paths!"

AN: thought I try something new from my other stories. This is chapter 1 and as you could see I added a wrong boy who lived in this story. So see you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Time Hollow**: Here we go again this is Time Hollow here and I bring with me a new chapter of Harry Potter and the Kyubi's claim!

**Harry**: Didn't you submit a chapter just yesterday?

**Time Hollow**: Yeah I did but I thought I should keep at it since so many people like it- Wait what are you doing here!

**Harry**: I'm a ninja/wizard getting in here is nothing to me.

**Time Hollow**: Fine, Fine then you can do the rest then.

**Harry**: Fine this idiot does not own either Harry Potter of Nauto if they did he would had made Naruto and Itach a girl and me a badass.

**Time Hollow**: Amen to that brother.

"Bushin no jutsu!" A cry in the middle of the night.  
In a abandoned clearing in the park, a young boy was suddenly joined by two mirror images.  
The boy looked at his animated illusions.  
Black messy hair, check, Baggy clothing, Check, Green eyes, Check. Lightning-bolt scar, Check.

The boy smiled, ever since he had found those books to in the school library he had practiced.  
When he had first saw them he at first thought nothing of them but he then thought if Magic was real what if Charka was real as well?

His clones dissappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. Next, he tried his transformation, "Henge!"  
James Potter stood in the clearing, Another shout later, his former mother made an appearence before changing back into the boy..  
The boy smirked, he checked if he really was alone. "HENGE!" and a Black haired girl appeared...naked.  
The boy checked the body for flaws. It would captivate any male, who had working hormones that is.  
He smiled and transformed back.

With a small hand-movement, leaves started blowing around the view of the boy; the leaves fell to the earth.  
The boy was gone.

Another leaf swirl and he entered the opened the cupboard and entered it.  
He gazed at the forehead-protector he had black cloth, a piece of metal lay. Engraved on it was a lightning bolt.  
"Once I mastered all the basic techniques, I'll wear it," The boy vowed. Then he closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

Note, Harry is eight at this moment.

Harry Hunting, The infamous past-time of one Dudley Dursley. It was fun. It was cool, It was...useless.  
These past two years it was impossible to find the little freak. How Dudley didn't know, but one moment he was there and then he was gone the other even thou his parents told him to stop before the freak could hurt him he didn't listen there was no way some freak was better then him.  
One good thing of this was that he discovered that there was a beautiful redhead somewhere around his house. Somehow he could never get close to her, and the freak appeared near last seen spot more often than not. It could not be that the freak had something to do with it, using his freakiness to prevent him from meeting the love of his life.  
Ohh, That freak was so goanna get it! But then he had to find him first.  
(Not at all inspired by Ranma ½…. really)

Harry was currently hanging upside down, his feet connected to a feeble branch which shouldn't be able to carry his weight.  
Below him was one of his clones, searching for him. He disconnected from the tree and as he fell, made hand seals, then he shouted out,  
"_Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu". _Fire erupted from Harry's mouth. The clone looked up in surprise but managed to dodge the attack.  
Harry catapulted himself by kicking himself away from the tree; a short hand to hand battle took place.  
Both blocked and attacked, equal in every sense of the word. Harry did a couple of back flips and threw a rock to the clone, who caught it.  
The original attacked again, suddenly dumping his Rock-Lee-inspired weights. "No fair," the clone shouted, before it also got rid of the weights.  
Both blurred. The clone suddenly stopped, "Damn it, sorry. Time's up." It proofed out of existence.  
Harry blinked, before putting on the weights again. It had been a year ago since he mastered the Kage Bunshin no jutsu.  
While he couldn't create thousands of clones like Naruto, he _could _create four of them. He was very pleased with that because he was only eight years old.

He experimented with putting a fixed amount of energy in the Bunshin. He compared it with a bathtub which was slowly draining.  
When left alone it would eventually empty. Extra water would fill it again, slowing the time for it to be completely empty.  
The Clone would (try to) hit him with an energy draining attack (extra water), and Harry would try to prevent that..  
The original technique was the same idea, but the water was almost nill, and could not drain. Hits would vaporise the water and eventually empty the bathtub.  
He hadn't really thought of a name for the technique, probably (Something) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. The clone could drain almost anything to an extent. Harry created the energy draining technique with a limit so that it couldn't drain more then the energy needed for something to survive. This was to prevent the death of people should they find themselves in the crossfire. It could be overruled in certain situations, but a seal of six handseals would prevent the technique from emerging unknown to the user.  
He discovered the lethal side of the technique by draining a flower. It had turned to dust. Thus he sealed it, the six seal system preventing its use.

The controlled technique was really handy as the most common way to replenish the lost energy below a certain limit, was through sleep, an complete undisturbed sleep.  
One where you could fire a tank in the house and they still wouldn't wake up. Like he would do on the Dursley's to go on his training  
His energy drain technique was unfortunately close range only. But he was working on that.

His elemental training was also coming along quite nicely. He had the main elements covered to a degree, wind, water, fire, earth and lightning.  
Haku's Ice techniques were also slowly but effectively incorporated in his ever growing list of techniques. The Sensatsu Suishō (the ice needles) had brought a new training element he hadn't been able to do. Ranged attacks and his ability (or disability) to hit his targets.

Another portion of his training was the creation of a 'reserve' for his energy. Like Tsunade had, but it would also double as an ability to use more draining techniques.  
Harry used the leaf swirl to go back to the Dursley's home. Landing on the roof, he gazed at the sunrise.  
He made another henge to make him 'nerdy' and went inside, thinking of new jutsu and how to use them.

Harry was always thinking of new ways to perfect his arts. Remembering the techniques he read in the book, he felt a little annoying that he didn't have a 'bloodlimit'. Naruto had the Kyubi, Sasuke had the Sharingan, The Hyuuga's had their own techniques based on their bloodlimit.  
He was especially curious about that last one, bloodline the one that belonged to the sage of six path's the "**Rinnegan**" if harry could somehow gain that bloodline and combine it with the six paths of pain, he would be unstoppable. He wonderd if there was someway he could gain it magical but put that thought off till later.  
His imitation of the 'Kyubi/Tsunade well' was growing. His techniques had also grown, in both power and number.  
He could even have his very own Gaara sand shield, by infusing his 'Chakra' into sand. Like his Kyouzou Bunshin (mirror image clone) the sand had a slow draining chakra system, but until the chakra drained completely it would protect him on its own without his guidance. He could form an almost infinite amount of shadow clones.  
He had discovered that any new experience the clone had would be transferred to him when the clone disappeared.  
This allowed Harry to become stronger faster than alone. His stamina and endurance grew and nobody had a clue thanks to the Henge no Jutsu.  
Often he would combine multiple techniques, just for fun and training. His favorite technique was to create a vacuum under his feet, which allowed him to walk over every surface, including air. It was barely noticeable on land and he could still feel the drain, so it was the best technique to train with.  
Even when drained completely, his reserves and his own system would heal any damage within hours.

Harry walked an entire mile to the school every day, and an entire mile back as part of his training. Besides, Harry liked the walk. It calmed him. It also give him some time to think about his life. He thought about his so called family and what he would do once he meet them again would they have changed but Harry knew that even if they did it was far too late now

Unfortunately, this was the time the Dudley made the worst mistake of his life.

Harry stopped as he saw a gang of bullies in front of him they were Dudley's.

Harry knew he could hurt them but he was not in the mood for this right now so just when he was about to ask what they wanted he felt something coming at him from behind "how do you like this Freak!" Dudley said holding a baseball bat "Damn it I let my guard down" Harry thought as his fat cousin his back "hay not so though now are freak!" Dudley keep hitting him again and again the pain was so much Harry couldn't focus enough to use his magic or Jutsu "Make it stop…Make it stop…..I SAID MAKE IT STOP!" Harry screamed in his mind he didn't notice his charka going to his eyes of how Dudley and his gang was thrown back by a wave of force.

~ Somewhere in Japan~

Red eyes opened, a voluptuous naked body of a female got up, the sheets of the bed rising with her, Her long crimson hair that reached down to her lower back fell limply against her shoulders, "what's this-this feeling?" the woman stared outside of her opened patio door in her private home in the coast of Japan. The women closed her eyes as if she was listing to something and then she smirked "I see so the eyes of god have come back have they not only that but he is one of them, so one has returned have they come back from the void and pulled itself across the sands of time." The women then smiled and said "Maybe I have found someone who could give me a change in this boring life of mine."

~back with Harry~

When Harry came to he saw that his cousin and his gang were gone. Harry looked down at himself and noticed his wounds were gone due to his store up of healing charka had done it's work. However to Harry's shock as he looked down at himself he could see his charka not his pathways mind you but as if he could see his life energy.

Making a few handseals, he summoned a small ice mirror in the palm of his hand and he took a look at his face to see what was going on.  
He was greatly surprised and some might say shocked, 'this-this is the**Rinnegan**! But how pain was the only who had these eyes after the sage so how do I have them?' Harry thought but he knew this things were going to change he could feel it.

**Time Hollow**: and done so what do you think.

**Harry**: why did I not use any of it then and why did you make me miss-name some of those Jutsu?

**Time Hollow**: you're still eight years old there even thou I made it you read all those books in the Potter library doesn't mean you read all the Naruto ones. Beside some of those Justus name's you don't find out till you finished reading the Naruto books.

**Harry**: Fine then but do I even need to ask who that woman is?

**Time Hollow**: yeah that would be the last boss/partner for you one of them at any way.

**Harry**: Fine is there anything else you might want to add.

**Time Hollow**: Yeah I need to ask the readers a question. One if I decide to give Harry here a type of summing contract which one and two I need your opinion on something. I'm thinking about making Harry here try a type of creating a type of servant/teammate based of some Naruto character I need to see if that is a good idea and if so which one's should I make. Till next time folks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Time hollow: hello all you lovely readers let me hear you shout!**

**Harry: Are you okay you seem a little…off?**

**Time hollow: yep I'm just happy I got this done and did you see the reviews!**

**Harry: yeah and I see some asked you some questions.**

**Time Hollow: oh yeah first to Hanzo** **of the Salamander 2.0, I'll try my best to keep your attention.**

**Harry: how is that a question?**

**Time Hollow: it is to me now then next is to tanis19 for parings I'm between two things one just Harry/? Or Harry/? /? /? /?, as for who the ? are there Naruto character I'm going to fit in to the story, there will be no Harry and anyone from the Potter world in this story and if there is it would be one person.**

**Harry: Wait if this is in the future of Naruto's world then how's that possible?**

**Time Hollow: The answer lies in the last chapter. Now then to eclipseX yes I know that Harry should fight back more but he doesn't want to alert his parents what he's up to but don't worry the time for some revenge is coming up soon.**

**Harry: It better because I'm getting sick of those fools.**

**Time Hollow: yeah well that's all the questions lets get on to the ninja action.**

**Harry: sigh**

-  
For perhaps the first time in his living memory, Harry Potter felt the joy. It was a curious sensation, to be unencumbered by all the messes and petty problems that the people around him were plagued with. He was literally above them all - on the top of a really tall tree in the little park that was once his refuge from his "family". It was wonderful really, to watch the clouds and relax, taking in the moonlight and the ever present, soothing wind. One could almost feel the whispered secrets of ages past floating by your ear, just out of reach.

After discovering his bloodline Harry went in to overdrive trying to learn how to use it and learning more Jutsu but he did not forget to get his fat cousin back so with a quick hand sign he was kissing to red heard girl Dudley was trying to find all this time right in front of him the face he made would be one of Harry most happy memories right up there with cursing his Family and when he first used his charka.

Learning to use his bloodline was slow going but he had a few of the paths down but he had used them with clones since he didn't have his own six paths yet at any right.

The **Preta Path** which grants the user the ability to absorb an infinite amount of chakra in any form using the Blocking Technique Absorption Seal Harry used shadow clones to send low rank Jutsu at him so he could get the hang of it and to Harry's delight found a way to send to charka he absorbed to his growing pool of charka he was saving.

The **Asura Path** which grants the user the ability to summon what Harry found to be mechanized armor, which augmenting their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. A bit tougher to learn as he could only get one arm covered but after a few try's he got it down.

Next Harry tried the **Animal Path** which grants the user the ability to summon various creatures. Harry found that it didn't summon from the clans but brought to life creatures that didn't exists at first Harry thought that it relied on the sages "Creation of All Things" he couldn't help but think that this is where the sage got the idea for the buju.

The **Deva Path** grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces was Harry's favored path and when he made his paths he was keeping this path for himself. Harry loved being able to simply repulsive weapons and Jutsu away from him and he found out he could even do the same with spells.

While he loved the Deva Path he hated the **Human Path** which grants the user the ability to remove the soul of any target they touched as well as read their mind. While the mind reading was something Harry could use as nothing could block it as Harry found out the power over souls was something that freaked Harry out as it went against everything Harry stood for so he made a vow that he would only use it as a last result.

The only paths Harry couldn't try were the **Naraka Path** grants the user two main abilities: interrogation and restoration, by using the King of Hell.

The other was the **Outer Path** which the ability granted to the wielder of the Rinnegan to revive the dead.

Looking over these paths Harry could see how pain thought himself a god.

In the meantime, Harry quietly reminded himself that ninja were supposed to be emotionless uncaring assassins who did not let small childish things like the absence of birthday celebrations because of relatives who deserved to be buju fodder distract him from his life's greater purpose or parents who had yet to send one card asking how you were doing. Well, maybe not in so many words, but still.

The days passed slowly after that, drowning Harry in boredom's nefarious waters. It was quite amazing that in spite of the prodigy like quality like qualities he had, his attention span at times was woefully lacking. Something that was haunting him every single minute he spent these days.

Japan airport

A woman wearing a top hot and a tank top that hugged her frame tightly with jeans that showed off her lovely rear end was making her way to the counter for her ticket. When she got there the women at the counter asked "Hello how may I help you?" the red head smiled and said "yes I would like one ticket to England please." "Certainly may I see your passport?" the woman smiled and handed it over the airport employer looked it over for a moment then said "Everything seems to be in order have a nice day miss Kyubi." The women looked up and the employer would swear she saw the women's eyes were slated red crimson. "thank you." Kyubi said walking to her flight. As she sat down she looked out the window and said "Let's see what this new sage is made of shall we?"

At that moment Harry Potter woke up having had a dream where he saw a giant red Fox with nine tails.

**Time Hollow: okay here is the next chapter and for some reason I think it's missing something but I don't know what. Anyway next chapter will have a time skip to Harry when he is eleven years old and he has left the hell he was forced to call a home. Now then I still am unsure what summing contract to give Harry and as for the Teammates I mentioned in the last chapter I think that I will do that. So don't forget to review and I would like to hear your suggestions for this story who knows I might add it in. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Time Hollow: Okay time to explain Big Time. Hey guys sorry about this but a few days ago i had a party at my house and during this i had completed this chapter but while I write I also read fanfiction I find that this helps the flow in my mind. I left my computer four half a hour to keep my parents happy with me and one of my so called friends decide to mess with my story and change a bit of my story and placed a pice of Shinji the good sharer story I was reading at the time and sice i had went over the chapter before hand i didnt check it again. I have gone and changed it back to the way I had it before and I will find out who it was and get that person to write a letter to Shinji the good sharer and send it to him via priverte message so he should recive it soon as i find this person by the way the vaults were my idea i dont know if someone had something similer nether the less i changed it a bit to keep the peace and to show that i do not want any trouble so that is all. Also if Shinji the good sharer is reading this right now please know you should recive my friends PM soon and i take some of the blame for leaving my work on the computer like that so sorry and if this story gets pulled of my fanfiction Account gets pulled I will leave Fanfcition with out any trouble and hope that one day you can found it in your heart to forgive me.**

**Time hollow: hello again and welcome to another chapter of my story Harry Potter and the kyubi's claim**

**Harry: please tell me I don't have to deal with these pigs again. **

**Time hollow: Don't worry you don't!**

**Harry: thank you and I see you have more questions.**

**Time Hollow: oh yeah first to get things going is the review I got from **GenoBeast**, to explain Ill post his or her review **

"...the spelling and format the chapter was written in was decent. I did not have a problem with.

Everything else was kind of horrible. You use some unrealistic cliche's and seem to have a set way you want the story to go so you force it rather than making sure what you wrote seemed some what logical. Obviously magic is not real...your audience can agree with you to an extent and so some 'suspension of disbelief' for that.

What I can't believe is...

.The Potters and everyone they associate would forget about the other child...your saying that they are that shallow they will ignore the one that is not famous for being special?

.Now the ignored child is also 'very smart and powerful' and is capble of doing various cases of wandless magic. Of course the kid is not smart enough to realize that his parents would like him more if he displayed that he was 'special'? Like he could do wandless magic and they would turn their nose to it like it was nothing?

.He also beaten by the Dursley's and even tells the Authority figures with signs of abuse I assume and the situation was not handled? Why did not Harry use his special wandless magic to throw the Dursley's around if they were hurting him?"

**Harry…Sounds like you got a flame heh?**

**Time Hollow: It's not funny I write so everyone can enjoy joy reading my spin of things as for the answers to this I'll go in order from the list of concerns he said one as Dumbledore said in the books fame can turn heads around and take into fact how James was in his Hogwarts years as for Lily she did it because she saw how things were going and thought this way Harry could at least get some of a normal life. Next Harry didn't show them his skills because of two things one Harry thought they wound not believe him or he was just doing it for attention. Now the last concern I don't know if I made this clear but the Dursley's made sure not to leave any marks people could see as for the magic bit Harry has the trace on him he could only do it at his parents' home for the sole reason for the ministry thought it was Harry parents. The last thing is that this is fanfiction for a reason. **

**Harry: well that was long what else?**

**Time Hollow: next to RogueNya I thank you for the advice and I'll try to change it up a bit.**

**Harry: oh that'll be a first?**

**Time Hollow: yeah well that's a key point of reviews they give us new insight on our works. The last one goes to tanis19 the will be a poll up on my page as soon as I get this uploaded so by the time you get done reading this chapter check it out.**

**Harry: is that all of them?**

**Time Hollow: Yeah now then let's get on with the story shall we. Oh and the first bit will be told in Rose's point of view in her first year of Hogwarts and so no one will ask later there will be flashbacks to explain some details, by the way this story will now contain some incest so you're on warning. **

**/**

Harry had finally received his Hogwarts letter and much had change in that time one think was the sinking reputation of his Uncle and Aunt.

After he had got his bloodline Harry decide to make sure he left his "family" a good bye gift which involved one of his paths and the king of hell combine that with a few seals which were loaded with some of his genjutsu and the whole street now thinked his family were nut cases.

Neighbors began talking about the 'lunatics who lived in number four privet drive' and 'how badly they talked about that polite young man' when they saw Harry. It was good to be Harry Potter when the Dursleys were arrested, a little genjutsu and the police had them in cuffs and were dragging Vernon and Dudley off to prison for child abuse, assault, criminal negligence and forced servitude. Being on the other side of the abuse wasn't something they were used to or fond of but now they had no choice but to deal with it. Harry was ready as he sat waiting for Hagrid to arrive. So he could go to the alley to get his school supplies. His new military light flack jacket had several cargo pockets holding his explosive notes and several other tools he felt he might need. He also coved his eyes with a high level Genjutsu so he showed his normal eyes and not his bloodline.

A knock at the door got Harry's attention and he walked past a reading Petunia without looking back. It was time for him to go.

Hagrid was disturbed by Harry when Dumbledore asked him to take Harry to get his things he had at first asked why Lily and James couldn't Dumbledore said that they were to busy getting Rose ready for Hogwarts so Hagrid had agreed but when he meet the Harry he was expecting someone like the boy's parents what he got was someone who Hagrid would think had been in battle for the way he moved was almost like he was staking his prey.

/

Harry sighed as yet another wizard came up to ask about his sister and where he had been all this time. As he noticed Diggory come up to ask again he had asked Hagrid if they could hurry, lucky for him Hagrid agreed.

"Come along Harry we still need to do you're shopping." Hagrid said.

"Ah, thanks for that Hagrid. I was getting annoyed at all the people wanting to ask me all those questions." Harry stated.

"Don't mention it." Hagrid replied in his upbeat tone

Harry smirked as he strolled through Diagon alley, it took all his willpower and his training to keep his eyes peeled forward while he wanted to run from store to store exploring the wonders of the magical world. Ten years of being cooped up in Surrey made this experience all the more exciting. Up ahead he could see their first stop, Gringotts Wizarding bank.

Hagrid frowned as he followed behind Harry; he was proving to be less like his father as the day wore on. James Potter had been a show off and an attention seeker who would always do his best to attract attention. But Harry Potter was the opposite; he easily attracted attention without even trying yet simply ignored it.

No from the looks of resentment the men threw at him and the blushing faces of the women they passed he knew what attracted them was the boys charm and beauty. He had seen scenes like this many times, but those had been in France and always involved one of the Veela. For a human to draw such attention such as this was unheard of, and he knew Harry had no Veela blood within him. Hagrid could not help but think given a few more years the boy would be a real lady killer.

Entering the bank Harry walked past the various witches and wizards that had stopped to gawk and made his way to one of the tellers.

"Mr. Potter wishes to make a withdrawal."

The goblin, by the name of Griphook, frowned down at Harry. "Before he can do that I'm afraid that Mr. Potter will have to have a Blood test for the new law passed by the ministry.""

"What will I have to do?" Harry asked trying to gather information about this. Griphook looked at him and said you will have to come with me to one of our privet rooms for Blood Test are only for your eyes only." Harry looked at Hagrid for conformation and Hagrid Grinned at him and said "That's okay Harry I'll wait here for you till your finished." Harry nodded and Followed Griphook to a room with only one table and two chairs. Griphook asked him to wait here for one moment.

After the goblin came back he said "Ok Mr. Potter, I just need you to put a drop of blood on this paper and we'll see what other vaults, if any are yours."I took out a kunai and ignored the questionable look the Goblin shot him and nicked his finger and watched as the paper began to fell out.

Vaults belonging to: Harry James Potter

- Vault #1128 Potter family Trust vault  
- 500 galleons  
- 820 sickles  
- 1500 knuts

- Vault #1 Slytherin Family vault  
- 155,000 galleons  
- 50 sickles  
- 120,000 Knuts  
- potions ingredients  
- 1/4 ownership of Hogwarts  
- Assorted properties  
- Title of Lady Slytherin

- Vault #14 Ravenclaw Family vault  
- 650,000,000 galleons  
- 220,000,000 sickles  
- 650,000 Knuts  
- Ravenclaw Family ring  
- Title of Lady Ravenclaw

Side Note:Also to the one who claims theses valuts also knew that there are Marrige clause that must be carried out.

There was a silence as Harry stared at the paper. "…Marriage clause?" He felt a migraine coming onand he knew that it would not get any better.

Griphook grinned insanely; it had been far too long since he had been able to do this. "Indeed Mr. Potter, since you have claimed ownership of these families you have to have at least four wives. You would be able to chose them but that is the number you must have."

Harry stared at the little grinning bastard watching him. He could just but his hands together, and use one of his more evil Jutsu in his arsenal or he could kill him then bring them back to life. But he held back on the plus side since he had so much money he had been given a type of wallet all he had to do was say the amount he needed and it would appear. After words Harry told Hagrid about the wallet but not what he inherited. After worlds Hagrid had to get something from vault 713, Harry didn't mind but was wondering about the package Hagrid had took out of the vault.  
-

Hagrid led him back to the Alley's entrance, from there they could walk past the stores one by one and loop around.

Entering the Apothecary Harry was informed by Hagrid that a man by the name Snape was the potions professor at Hogwarts. Harry bought a large shelved closet and filled it with several different ingredients. The closet was enchanted to shrink when tapped with a wand and also extended the lifetime of materials stored within it. He bought a years supply of ingredients with over ten years until they expired inside the closet. Shrinking the closet down until it was the size of a card deck he placed it into a magically expanded shopping bag and followed Hagrid out the door.

Rather than continue with his original plan Hagrid dragged him across the street to the cauldron shop where Harry purchased a brass, iron, gold and silver cauldron as well as a set of scales and two pairs of knives that magically cut ingredients for the user, he also got a pair of magical ladles that would follow any instructions given and stir the potions perfectly. When Hagrid asked how he had the money to pay for those he just said that he had a lot of money in his vault.

Exiting the store Harry crossed the road, once more ignoring the looks sent his way by passerby's, and walked past the Apothecary as well as Quality Quidditch Supplies where several children were gawking at the newest broom, a Nimbus 2000.

Entering a small stationary shop he purchased three packs of parchment in white, yellow and black. Four bottles of ink in black, blue, gold and silver. He then bought a lovely but expensive Griffin quill as well as several Hippogriff quills. Lastly he purchased an acid green, peacock feather Quick-Quotes quill, which was a quill that was magically enchanted to write down whatever was said in order to speed up note taking time.

Afterward Hagrid guided him around Flourish and Blott's to purchase his school books. While there Harry also picked up a book on advanced charms, potions and spells as well as a book on auror fighting styles and spells. After a thought he picked up a copy of '_Hogwarts: A History_' for research (hey information was a ninjas best friend). Hagrid also waited as Harry picked up a couple books on ministry laws and regulations.

Next they came to Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Entering the store Harry spotted a young blond boy already being measured after a few moments the boy began a conversation.

"My father's next door buying my books, and mother's up the street looking at wands," Draco drawled, although he was talking to Harry the comment." "After this I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I think I'll bully father into getting me one, and I'll smuggle it in somehow. Have you got your own broom?" Draco continued.

"Not yet, no point since I can't take it with me." Harry replied

"Ah okay, do you play Quidditch as well?" Draco asked after a moment

"No, I've been raised by my muggle relatives so I don't know much about the wizarding world." Harry answered nonchalantly, Draco gave him an apologetic look.

"That's a shame, It must be horrible living with muggles." He stated

"Not really, they're afraid of magic so they try to avoid me as much as possible." Harry replied without pause as he told the truth but not on why they left him alone, Draco nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Know what house you'll be in yet?" he asked changing the subject

"Not yet." Harry replied.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they? But I hope I'll be in Slytherin; all my family have been." Draco boasted

"Oh? Well in that case I hope I get sent to Slytherin as well." Harry commented. Draco spent the next few minutes telling him all about the houses and what they stood for. Although Madame Malkin cut in a few times to straighten some points out and give an unbiased overview of the four houses, Harry couldn't help but agree that Slytherin seemed to be the best house for him.

Gryffindors were all about courage and brashness, something he was not.

Ravenclaws were studious and knowledgeable, and while he liked to learn he would prefer to do other more exciting things instead.

Hufflepuffs even though they were looked down on were Loyal and friendly, to him they sounded like followers and if there was one thing Harry Potter refused to be it was a follower.

Slytherins on the other hand were smart and cunning they looked out for themselves first and others second, and even though they were regarded as evil that was only because most Slytherins were dark wizards. To him Slytherin sounded like a perfect place to belong. They were like the ninja's of old, cunning and ruthless only with less skill.

Draco's head turned as his attention was drawn by something outside the window.

"I say, look at that man!" he shouted, nodding towards the front window. Harry turned and spotted who he was talking about, lumbering past the store towards the Leaky Cauldron was Hagrid.

"Oh that's Hagrid, he works at Hogwarts." Harry supplied.

"Oh" Draco said "Ive heard of him, he's a servant of some kind isn't he?"

"He's a groundskeeper." Harry replied.

"Yes, exactly. The Headmaster at Hogwarts took him on after he got expelled. Now he lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed." Draco stated.

"I don't know about that but he seems quite nice." Harry responded.

Before Draco could reply Madame Malkin announced that his robes were finished. Jumping down from the pedestal Draco extended a hand to Harry.

"It was nice meeting you Potter, friends?" he asked.

Smiling back at the boy Harry shook his hand "Sure thing." he replied.

As Draco collected his robes and paid the seamstress when a elder Blond hair man walked in.

"Oh father!" Draco exclaimed excitedly "This is my new friend Harry Potter, Harry this is my father Lucius Malfoy." Draco said introducing the two.

Harry shook the older mans hand "A pleasure to meet you Mister Malfoy." He said politely

"And I you, Mister Potter." Lucius replied with a nod. "How have you found the wizarding world in comparison to the muggle world?" he asked

"Oh it's quite wonderful." Harry replied "Living with muggles is so boring, I'm just glad I was accepted to Hogwarts." he added.

At this time Madame Malkin also finished up with his robes.

Buying 7 pairs of plain black school robes, Harry also purchased 7 black dress shirts, 7 pairs of black pants, 2 dark green inner robes and a black outer robe with a silver trim. The last robe was a dress robe used for dances and formal gatherings. He also bought a pair of black dragon-skin boots as well as a pair of green dragon-skin boots. Lastly he purchased a pack of black socks and three ties all with the same design, they had large black stripes bordered with slightly thinner green stripes and the green stripes were then bordered with silver threading.

Moving to the on-shelf section Harry picked out several sets of casual clothing that could be worn in both the muggle and magical worlds, most of the clothes were in black and silver or multiple shades of green.

Lucius smirked and nodded to his selection of Slytherin colors but frowned when Harry also purchased a crimson dress robe with gold trimming, obvious Gryffindor colors. Paying the seamstress Harry placed all his purchases within the enchanted bag and went out the store. He said his goodbyes to Draco and Lucius as the two headed to Ollivanders while Harry and joined up with Hagrid and entered the Magical Menagerie.

The store was very cramped and stuffy, filled with various animals. Ignoring the snakes hissing complaints from their cage Harry followed behind Hagrid, according to the school rules students were only allowed a toad, owl or cat while at Hogwarts. After spending time viewing each creature Harry crossed off the Toads from his list, he had expected some to be magical descendants of Naruto's summons but all the store contained were normal variety toads.

An owl was also crossed off since he had his own way of delivering letters that was faster and pet owl's tend to stick out with muggles. In the end he chose a blue and silver striped half-Kneazle, the cat had taken a liking to him and Harry decided to name it Yugito since it was female. Hagrid had looked at him strangely due to the strange name but had kept silent as Harry purchased a cage, some food and toys for his new pet.

After that he stopped in at a luggage store to purchase a trunk, the trunk was magically expanded to hold up to 10 times its regular limit. Unlike the other trunks though this one came with a small school bag that was connected to the trunk, anything stored in the trunk could be withdrawn through the bag by sticking your hand in and thinking of what you want it could also be connected to a library at home as well. Getting the trunk shrunk by a clerk Harry stored it within his shopping bag and followed behind Hagrid as they left the store.

Walking past the joke shop and the second hand robe store Harry entered Ollivanders wand shop. He noticed that Draco had already left and only he, Hagrid and an old man were within the shop. As the old man walked over to speak to them Harry smirked, and with his hands behind his back casted one of his well liked genjutsu and a moment later Hagrid and Ollivander froze as their eyes glazed over. Casting a minor illusion over the store so he wouldn't be interrupted Harry slipped behind the counter and into the workshop behind the store.

Behind the counter was a room filled with many strange objects, there were several different logs of wood laying about, on a table to the side was a small pile of glowing feathers. Beside them was what had to be the biggest heart he had ever seen, it was at least twice the size of his head and seemed to still beat with a steady rhythm..

The pile of glowing feathers were actually Phoenix feathers and next to the door hidden from his line of sight until he entered the room was a large pile of Unicorn hairs.

He began to look around the room searching for the correct items, he found his goal in the form of a bookcase at the back of the room hidden behind a tapestry. Searching quickly he pulled out five tomes, each was bound in red with a black number on the front numbering from one to five. Above each number was the books title.

_'A warlocks guide to wand crafting'_

Harry smirked as he viewed the collection. When he still lived with his parents he had looked up the laws on underage magic_. _It was through those books that he had learned about not only the laws on underage magic and the trace on an underage witch or wizards wand, but also the ban on wand crafting by non licensed individuals. It was also through this knowledge that he had guessed correctly that Ollivander would have books on said subject.

Opening the first book, Harry slowly flipped through the pages taking the time to memorize and burn all the information into his mind thanks to his bloodline no matter what it was anything he read was broken down and stored into his mind. After five minutes he had finished viewing all the books and after placing them back on the shelf he looked through the rest of Ollivander books for any items of interest. He chose to memorize book on magical enhancers, another on materials best used for wandcrafting, and Ollivanders personal notes on matching a wand with its user. He manly focused on the trace how it is applied and how it can be removed from a wand

Once finished he hid all hints of his actions and quickly fled from the room. Slipping back into the main section of the store he walked over just as Ollivander was finished finding a wand suitable for his illusionary self. Taking his position in front of the man he reached out and grabbed hold of the wand Ollivander offered, has he took hold of it he felt to his shock Charka but not human charka this charka felt dark and had a murders intent behind it. He listened as Ollivander explained the wood came from a large tree in Japan were it was said a very powerful wizard made the entire forest when he heard that it did not take long for Harry to come to the shocking conclude shin that this wand's wood came from a Tree in the land that was once known as the land of fire and the village hidden in the leafs. If that was not shocking enough his wand core came from a fang that was said to be of a mighty demon Kyubi no Yoko. Harry stared at his wand in shock now knowing that this would became one of his most prized processions. Even if he didn't need a wand he would use this wand and this wand only.

With a snap of his fingers the illusion was dispelled and the glazed look on both men's eyes cleared and they continued on as if nothing had changed.

"That will be 7 galleons Mister Potter." Ollivander stated.

Handing over the money Harry followed behind Hagrid as they left, he felt a tight grip on his shoulder as he tried to turn down a darkened road, his first instinct was to remove the offending hand from his body but he was able to calm himself before he could react. Turning he followed the arm up to a stern looking Hagrid who was shooting a disdainful look down the alleyway.

"I would suggest you avoid Knockturn alley Harry, it is not a place for respectable wizards to venture into. There are many dark and forbidden items for sale within the alley." Hagrid explained glaring down into the darkened alleyway.

Nodding to the older man Harry shot one last look at Knockturn alley before continuing on his way. Passing by an ice cream store and a candy shop Harry made a stop inside a magical instruments shop.

"Welcome, what can I help you with sir?" The attendant asked from behind the counter of the small store. Harry noted that the walls were covered with different clocks each with a different function but none of which told the time, within the glass counter were various watches, two boxes of rings as well and several necklaces and pins. A large cabinet to the right of the door held various weapons and holsters, while another held different items of dress, like sunglasses and earrings.

''Hello, I'm just looking," Harry replied as he walked up to the counter, spotting an item of interest he asked "Can you tell me what this watch here does?" he asked pointing at a round silver Pocket-watch with a fox on the front (Picture a Full Metal Alchmist watch and you get the picture) with a black chain.

"Ah yes, that's one of the of the old iteams that end up here. It has Two functions, each activated by this button." The attendant explained holding up the watch and showing off the button, that opened the watch.

"The first function has a bulit in Notice-Me-Note Charm." the attendant said.

"The second function is like a tracker, simply point the watch at what you want to track and push the button, the watch will then magically send you signals allowing you to track down whatever you cast it on." Harry nodded along and pretended to be fascinated with that, the watch was low on magical power meaning it would most likely have a limited range. It was far simpler for him to use his senses when tracking someone.

"How were all these functions added to the watch?" He cut in as the clerk was moving on to the fourth function.

"I dont know the watch was brought in from a trader form Japen but if it's similer to how we do it here then the watch was enchanted; enchantment is a demanding but rewarding branch of magic that you will have the option of taking in your 7th year." The man explained from his spot. Harry simply nodded in reply as he filed the information away, he would definitely have to look in on enchantments.

Nodding Harry placed the watch on the counter, he also placed a pair of rings that served as short range radios. Enchanted glasses that protected the eyes from potion fumes, blinding spells as well as dust and debris. A necklace with a large blue sapphire that was enchanted to increase the wearers luck as well as protect from danger by use of a medium power shield spell. A wand holster that could go around the waist or the wrist and was enchanted to prevent the wand within from being summoned. Lastly he picked out a matching pair of 12 inch long daggers enchanted to never dull, never stain as well as cause wounds that couldn't be healed with magic.

Ignoring the now constant gawkers Harry made his way past the last few stores and eventually they arrived back at the leaky cauldron where Hagrid suggested they get some lunch while he explained a few things.

Inside the bar they had a run in with a tall fidgety man by the name of Quirrell who Hagrid seemed to know, he learned that Quirrell was also one of the professors at Hogwarts and would be teaching him Defense Against the Dark Arts. After shaking the mans hand for close to five minutes they managed to get a table and order lunch.

"Now Harry since your parents are busy it is my duty to inform you that you are not permitted to use magic in front of muggles or while out of school until you come of age." Hagrid stated. Harry simply nodded, from his earlier reading he already knew that the law would only come into effect once he set foot in Hogwarts. Until then he could practice as much magic as he wanted.

Reaching into his robe Hagrid pulled out a small slip of paper.

"This is your ticket for the Hogwarts express, the train leaves on the last day of august from Kings Cross station." He explained handing over the slip "As you can see you leave from platform 9 and 3/4, which is magically hidden from muggles, to reach it you must walk through the pillar between platforms 9 and 10."

Harry nodded in understanding as he tucked the ticket into his pocket as their food arrived. Thanking the waitress they both dug into their food while Harry asked the professor a few questions about the school.

Once the meal was finished Hagrid once more put a hand on his shoulder and took a portkey them both back to Privet Drive, they arrived just outside the home and Hagrid peered down at his young charge.

"Enjoy your summer Harry, I will see you at Hogwarts." he stated.

"Thank you for your assistance Hagrid, I look forward to the coming school year." Harry replied giving his heart warming smile.

Nodding stiffly Hagrid smiled as he portkeyd away.

Turning Harry hummed slightly as he headed back to number 4 Privet Drive. The day had gone well, he now knew where to pick up magical supplies and had some new books to keep him entertained for the summer. He frowned as he remembered his first order of business, getting the trace of his wand.

Although he had mastered countless Jutsu that would make most spells seem like child's play he would need a wand to keep his cover as a regular wizard and add to the fact that some spells are more useful than Jutsu.

It had been a mouth seen then and Harry had removed the trace from his wand the seconded he could and was now on his way to his first step to Hogwarts.

Thanks to the book he had brought he had no trouble getting to the platform. He found a compartment was easy and he sat calmly. He pulled a book from under his trunk and started reading up on rituals he had been looking into it contained information on how to create clones of people but the caster had to have two things one the person's history the other a human sacrifice hence the reason it's forbidden and most knowledge of the ritual destroyed.

the train ride there was uneventful as no one brother him except a Red hair boy looking for his sister and a bushy hair girl looking around for a boy's pet beside that the train ride there was uneventful. He read calmly through the book and was nearly finished with it when the train stopped it was dark and children from eleven to eighteen filed out of the train. Harry had no difficulty fitting in and calmly walked up to Hagrid who was calling for the first years. "Alright, we'll be takin' these boats we will. Four to a boat and be careful not ta put yer hand in the water. Grindylow and all that." He said making some children go pale.

Harry sat down in his boat of choice and ignored the three girls in the boat. It was a blonde girl who sat next to him chatting with a red hair girl and a black hair girl. Apparently they were all friends and chatted animatedly about various things from how they thought they would get sorted to if they'd get to meet Rose Potter. As this was his first step in his plan to rid himself of his past thou before he would he would give his so called family one chance and one chance only after that well all bets were off.

So much in thought Harry didn't notice a red hair girl looking at him across from another boat with the Red hair boy and the bush haired girl from before looking at him with wide eyes and a hopeful look and said with a whisper "Big Brother."

/

**Time Hollow: thank god that's over this is the longest chapter I ever written in the history of my fanfiction account. By the way don't expect all my chapters to be this long this was a two way gift one for not updating sooner the other is that yesterday was the day my parents tied the knot. By the way sorry about how OC Hagrid seemed as you may have saw will in some cases I tried to write how he talked I didn't do a good job so expect him to talk in plain English. Hope this chapter answered some of your questioned. Next time Harry gets sorted and a reunion in the Potter family see you next time. **

**And once more i will try and find out which one of my so called "friends" did this and i will get them to say there sorry if it is the last thing i do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time Hollow: hello everyone and welcome to another chapter of Harry Potter and the Kuybi's claim.**

**Harry: well it seems we have finally made to Hogwarts haven't we?**

**Time Hollow: yep and before I start answering any reviews I have to tell you all this now but the poll is closed. The results are 24 people want Harry/?/?/?/? and 7 wanted just Harry/? So I'm going for four brides. Also there will be a new poll on who will one of the brides will be I all ready have three of them chosen but I'll give you the chance to pick the last one so check that out later.**

**Harry: wait I saw who you chose and saw two who is the third?**

**Time Hollow: uh no one you need to worry about. Now then lets get this started shall we.**

**Harry: hey wait a sec-**

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Harry was waiting in the boat he could hear Hagrid say "you all will get your first look at Hogwarts in a second," Hagrid shouted over his shoulder. "just around this corner here."

The sight was truly amazing to see. They could see candles flickering in almost every window that they could see. Harry was thinking about possible escape routes he could plan out but even he could like the sight in front of him

Harry could see that some people were having trouble trying to get out of the boats if the sound of splashing were anything to go by.

"Everyone here? No one got lost and boy is this toad yours?" Hagrid asked a small boy "Trevor!" the boy called out. As Hagrid made sure that he got everyone, before raising his gigantic fist and knocked at least three times on the castle door.

The door swung open immediately and an older woman stood there. The woman looked like someone not to cross at any time. Harry could not help but be reminded of the Procter of the seconded part of the Chuunin Exams Naruto took. "The first years, Professor McGonagall," The man announced.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," Professor McGonagall said as she pulled the door wide. The entrance hall had that type of old beauty to it that took your breath away Harry thought "but it had nothing on the night sky" he then added. They followed Professor McGonagall across the stone floor. Harry had to wondered if there if the castle had any secret passages in this castle. Professor McGonagall led the first years into a small, empty chamber that was connected to the hall. She turned to them and started to speak.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall said as she looked at them. "The start-of-term banquet will start shortly, but before you can take your seats in the Grand Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because; your house will be something like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room of in the great hall or the library.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin in a moment. Please wait here while I'm gone." With that Professor McGonagall left through another door.

When the Professor left, whispers broke out among them. Theories flew around on how they were going to be sorted. The red head that was behind him, believe that they were going to be fighting a fully grown troll. Harry rolled his eyes at that from what he read and what he could remember his parents telling his sister before he was sent away all they had to do was try on the sorting hat and it would placed them by there past and there mind set. Suddenly there was a scream that broke his train of thoughts, he looked at the source and saw ghosts coming through the wall. The ghosts looked like they were arguing about something or another. Harry could not help but think those ghosts might have useful information he could use about the past and the school.

But before any one could say something, Professor McGonagall had returned and then simply stated, "Form a line and follow me to be sorted please."

The Great Hall was simply breath taking. Thousands of lit candles were floating above them, the ceiling was charmed to look like the sky making you feel that the was no roof and even thou Harry had read about it he could not help but think it was amazing seeing it in real life, there were four long table with a house symbol above them, and in front of them was the teacher's table and to Harry displeasure he saw two familiar people to him one a red haired witch with green eyes much like his own and a man with hair like his own with brown eyes but why the man's hair was like a crow's nest Harry had his neatly these people were Harry's parents that sent him away so they could give his sister there full attain one thing Harry noticed was while his father looked the same as ever his mother looked like she hadn't had a good sleep in weeks he saw another type of emotion but didn't look to deep into it. But between the students and teachers table is what had Harry full focus on it was a four legged stool with an old looking wizard's hat on it. Its brim opened and it began to sing:

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat _

_And I can cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

Harry clapped along with the others. He still to this day had no idea how the founders made the sorting hat and could not help but think it was similar to a reanimation ninjutsu. Professor McGonagall then started to call names. It took a while before she reached his name he saw his mother look up sharply.

"Potter, Harry."

"Harry Potter?"

"Is he related to Rose Potter?"

"Maybe he's her cousin?"

"Look how he walks it's like he's dancing!"

That last comment came from a third year and Harry prayed to god that he would not have fan girls, the last thing he saw was everyone was, trying to get a good look at him. He rolled his eyes at that has the hat was put over his head.

_"My, my, what a mind. I never saw a mind like yours young ninja there hasn't been one of your kind here since I was made not to mention the eyes of the god of __Shinobi__."_

_"So it's as I suspected one of the founders was a ninja like I am and conceder the houses I have to think it was a certain snake am I right? _Harry thought to the hat.

_"heh got it in one my young friend and since you figured it out let me give you some info you will found interesting on the seventh floor there is a painting of a certain valley the password is broken bonds go there and you will get a nice gift," _the sorting hat said.

"now then as much as I enjoy this conversation I know what house to sort you in," The sorting hat said. "It must be…. **Slytherin**!

**Time Hollow: well that's it for this chapter sorry its so small but I have an essay I have to write so I can pass English but I'll try to upload again tomorrow so until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Time Hollow: hello and welcome to another chapter of Harry Potter and the kyubi's claim.**

**Harry: well I guess it's time for the wizarding world to meet a ninja huh?**

**Time Hollow: yup and before I start answering reviews like I normally do let me give you a update on the poll tied for first place is Hinata Hyuga, Samui and Mei. For seconded place is Tsunade, , Shinigami, and for third place we have Konan,** **Anko Mitarashi, Shizune, Mikoto U, Yugito N., Temari Sabaku, and Ino Yamanaka. The rest no one's voted on.**

**Harry: you know you still haven't mentioned how I'm going to get together with these girls of how they're going to be in my time since you said that the events in NARUTO happened in the past.**

**Time Hollow: Actually I did you just have to look closer in past chapters now then on to the reviews. First to Dark Neko 4000 I won't saw much but by the end of Harry's first year you and everyone else well be hooked.**

**Harry: trust me I've seen what this guy has planed and it will blow you away.**

**Time Hollow: next to Evillevi concerning the length I've said before hand that I have school and I'm trying my best if I get a long break from school then we'll see about the length till then please bare with it. Now about his "**odd/unnatural obsession" **with charka as you put it keep in mind that harry is still just eleven years old and even thou I try to make him seem mature he still has a small bit of a kid in him and if you found a source of power like charka wouldn't you go out of your way to learn everything you can about it? But dot worry now that his in Hogwarts we will start to see the magic prodigy we saw in chapter one.**

**Harry: that has got to be one of the longest answers you ever give.**

**Time Hollow: well I had to answer it now then the next review is form tanis19 I might make him forgive his mother has for his sister your right on how he'll treat her if you recall about what I said in chapter one, as for his dad I don't think I will make harry forgive him maybe later but not right now.**

**Harry: I don't think you should but I can see why I don't want to end up like the a certain emo.**

**Time Hollow: yeah that's one of the reason's now the next one is from CrescentMelody don't worry I don't like that either and Rose would kill James for that. But it will be like this he'll be a Potter but wont show it if you get what I mean.**

**Harry: I have no comment on this.**

**Time Hollow: next Trotha yes he'll use Justus this year what he'll find on the seventh floor assures it but like I said before you will see Harry use some more spell coming up. As for parings I said before he will not get together with anyone form the Harry Potter world except his sister if I feel like it or someone asked for it. He'll have friends I Hogwarts but love interest no.**

**Harry: with the wives you picked out and the way the poll's going I'm going to have my hands full.**

**Time Hollow: Don't give anything away yet I want it to be a surprise now then the last review is from RogueNya and the answer lies up top in of the others.**

**Harry: now let's begin my first day of school shall we?**

The entire hall remained silent in shock as Harry stood and removed the hat. McGonagall shot him a surprised look and Hagrid looked shocked while Dumbledore looked pensive from his seat but his eyes had lost the grandfather look in them. Harry looked and saw his parents had horrified and shocked looks on their faces not that Harry could blame them he was sure no one expected him to be in the house of the snakes since he was the brother of the girl who lived but Harry had to admit the house suited him just fine. He turned to look at the others who had not been sorted and while most had the same looks as the others in the hall the one Harry was paying attention to was his sister he saw something he didn't expect to be a look of acceptance and something else he couldn't tell. After a few more moments of silence the boy he met Draco was it (?) and the others stood and clapped as he made his way over, the other students eventually joined even thou it sounded hollow compared to the first year Slytherins, but Harry was surprised to see the older Slytherins shooting him looks of disdain After taking a moment to think about it he guessed it was because of who his sister is. Taking a seat between Draco and the girl named Pansy Harry turned his attention back to the sorting ignoring the various looks he was receiving.

There were only five people left now.

"Rose Potter," he watched as his sister went up and noticed everyone had gone quiet "Probably to see if she comes to Slytherin as well." It toke several minutes it looked as if Rose was trying to convince the hat on something but the hat didn't listen and then it looked as if the hat was telling Rose something then with a shout called out "Gryffindor" he watched as Rose went to her table but not before shooting me a look of what appeared to be disappointment. He pushed that thought aside and contained to watch the sorting.

"Dean Thomas," a tall boy with warm dark brown skin went to Gryffindor.

"Lisa Turpin" was a Ravenclaw, and then it was the red head who was trying to talk to Rose was called up.

"Ron Weasley!"

He heard Draco scoff and mutter something that sounded like 'Blood Traitors' as Weasley staggered up to the stool and almost collapsed on top of it.

The hat was silent for only a few seconds before shouting out-

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry watched as the now white-faced boy made his way over to where three other redheads, who Draco muttered were his brothers, sat and collapsed. They were all patting him on the back and congratulating him.

"Blaise Zabini!"

Blaise like the his friends before him strode confidently up to the stool. The hat was barely on his head before it shouted out-

"SLYTHERIN!" for everyone to hear. Jumping off the stool Blaise made his way towards the Slytherin table to join his friends.

Since Blaise was the last student Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

The hall went silent as the headmaster got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there thou when his eyes meet his he saw anger for a moment. Harry smirked at this, while Dumbledore appeared kind and grandfatherly you could also sense the power and danger hidden just under the surface and Harry knew what kind of man was under that grandfatherly look was someone like Danzo from Naruto's time.

"Welcome!" he shouted. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Harry stifled a laugh at the end of his speech, the man sounded like he was off his rocker but a look into his eyes proved he was far from it.

"Is that man mad?" he heard Draco ask.

"Oh my word, yes," one of the older students answered. "Great wizard, mind you, but quite a bit off his rocker."

Harry smirked at the answer and ignoring the looks of disdain from most his table as he dug into the food that had appeared before them. As he ate he felt a chill from nearby and looked to his right to see a horribly disfigured ghost sitting one seat away. He had blank, staring eyes, a gaunt face, and robes stained with silver blood.

"Welcome to Slytherin, Mister Potter," the Bloody Baron said softly. "I do believe that you will do quite well in Slytherin."

"Thank you," Harry replied politely. The ghost interested him as it sat and watched him eat, there were so many soul rituals and Jutsu he was just itching to try but knew he had to wait to find a ghost no one would miss before he could try anything.

Harry sighed as he wiped the blood onto his robes. He had only been in the common room for five minutes before he had been surrounded by the other Slytherins. Of course they blamed his sister for the death of their precious dark lord and thought it was an insult that her brother was placed into such a noble house as Slytherin, well some of them did.

Harry had simply stood back and watched them shout and threaten him. But then it happened, Draco had chosen to stand up for him rather than side with the other Slytherins. So one boy had decided to put him in his place, that had been a mistake.

Draco stared wide eyed at the display. One moment he had been standing up for his new friend then some fifth year had drawn his wand and a red shoot of light was sent his way. Draco had closed his eyes and prepared himself for the hit, it never came. Cracking his eyes open he had been shocked to see the luminescent green emeralds of Harry's eyes staring back at him. Saw Harry in front of him.

Draco was getting scared now, Harry wasn't moving at all as he stared at him. For a moment he thought he had been hit by a petrifaction spell and was going to call for help but then the statuesque form of his friend spoke.

"Are you alright Draco?" His voice was as light as always but one could hear the unbridled rage hidden within.

Harry looked behind him and saw the spell right behind him stop as if a wall was holding it back, he was pushing his magic out of his body in a form of wand less magic.

That fifth year would need to be taught a lesson though. The spell he had fired had been powerful enough to cut him, imagine what it could have done had it hit Draco. No, the boy would need to be taught a very important lesson about attacking Harry Potter's friends.

Draco nodded his head shakily, relieved that Harry seemed to be okay. Harry gave him a calming smile before turning his hate filled eyes on the crowd. A few of the younger students flinched back, while the older students studied him warily. Taking full view of the room Harry locked eyes with the smirking fifth year as the boy twirled his wand. The boy smirked at him.

"You can hate me, insult me and curse me hell you can try to kill me for all I care. But if any of you ever attack one of my friends again, I will kill you." Harry stated icily, Channeling his inner was shining.

The fifth year sneered at him and stopped twirling his wand. The other students had either backed off a little at his threat, this group was composed mostly of the younger students, or decided to call his bluff, and the boy who had cased the spell at Draco was feeling confident.

"Big threats from a small first year." The boy snarled out.

"Maybe it would be best to back off Jake." One of the older student stated, he like a few of the other seventh years was experienced enough to seen the dangerous glint that had passed through Harry's eyes, they could also feel some of the killer intent usually bound tightly within him as his control slipped and tendrils of murders intent lashed out.

"Bugger off Long, he's just a kid tying to look tough." the boy, Jake Long, replied.

At this time Pansy who had been looking over the shaken Draco chose to speak up.

"Back off you prat. Leave us alone, we didn't do anything to you." She shouted.

The boy growled and raised his wand towards her. A few of the other students called out a warning or tried to stop him but they were too slow. As Jake uttered the first syllable to the spell his eyes widened in shock. Unlike most of the others who were looking at either him or Pansy, Jake had kept his eyes locked on Harry in order to taunt him as he cast his spell. That's why he was one of the few that saw as the boy simply disappeared only to reappear a few meters away with his fist buried in Jake's gut.

Jake gasped in pain as he doubled over onto Harry's arm. All noise in the room ceased as everyone watched in shock and awe as Harry demolished the fifth year.

As Jake doubled over Harry had grabbed him by the hair and pulling up slightly proceeded to slam the boy face first into the floor. A few winced as they heard the crack of a broken nose. Pulling the head up again Harry slammed his face into the floor and repeated the action. By the time he stopped Jake was covered in blood that flowed from his broken nose and mouth, many of his teeth layered the ground as the blood pooled around them. Harry stared at the broken boy apathetically before lightly tossing him aside and standing, impassively glancing at the shocked faces of the other students he simply wiped the blood on his hands off onto his robes.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Leave my friends alone." Harry stated. Those who had either backed off already or were wary nodded. A few of the boys however growled and circled him, there were four of them all in the same year as Jake, so most likely his friends. As they went to draw their wands Harry attacked, his right hand flew to the watch on his left wrist and with a push a high powered spell flew towards one of the boys, a dark with a white core slammed into one boys chest and in an instant he dropped to the ground with a scream as blood purred from his mouth, his eyes, and ears.

As the spell fired from his hand Harry was already moving, in a blur of movement he appeared midair in front of the much taller boy with his fist cocked back. Making sure to pull back on his considerable Charka infused strength he brought his fist down on the boys face. For the first time since entering the common room a grin spread across Harry's face. His friends shuddered when they saw it, this wasn't one of his kind, heart fluttering smiles. No, this smile was filled with pure malice and blood-lust, his face was twisted with dark glee (and if People knew they would compare it to The Demon of the bloody mist( as the older boy's nose broke and his fist drove him head first into the ground, rendering him unconscious.

By this time the last two boy's had draw their wands and locked onto him.

"_Stupefy_!'' one shouted.

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" the other called out.

The ball of red light flew quickly followed by a gray light. Harry dodged the stunner as he leapt away from the downed student. The full body-bind dissipated as it hit the shield provided by his pocket watch. Harry smirked as the seals on the back of the watch activated, he could feel as the magic was drawn from the offending spell and added to his reserves. The power that had been drained by his watch was already half returned thanks to the amulet.

Before the two could fire off another spell Harry had disappeared in a blur of movement and the two gulped as wood and steel pressed up against their necks.

This was the scene Severus Snape walked in on as he came to check up with the prefects. A group of frightened but impressed Slytherins stood watching a blood soaked Harry Potter as he stood within the circle they formed. Three unconscious bodies lay scattered around him, their blood soaking the floor as he stood with his wand and a dagger pressed against the necks of two other boys and a look of dark glee placed firmly on his face.

"Er-hum" Snape coughed loudly from the entrance, all eyes turned towards him.

"Well isn't this interesting." He drawled out in his bored tone.

No one made a sound they just continued looking from him to Potter boy who had yet to move a muscle. Snape resisted the urge to twitch as the boy just looked at him without a care in the world. When he had first saw the boy he thought he would be a copy of his father but after this he could tell there was nothing father from the truth and by looking at some of the boys he could saw he was more his mother child from what he remembered during their time at Hogwarts (Will be explained later.)

"Pucey, Bletchley! Take those three to the hospital wing." Snape snarled at the two at the point of Harry's weapons. They gladly rushed away levitating the forms of their three friends. Harry finally put his wand and dagger away once it was safe.

"Warrington go with them!" he snapped at one of the prefects, the boy nodded dumbly before rushing off "The rest of you off to bed." the crowd broke off heading to their various rooms "That includes you too Mister Potter." he added when the boy hung back, most likely expecting punishment or demands for an explanation.

Harry shrugged and followed after his friends.

"Oh and Potter," Snape called out.

Harry stopped and looked back.

"I had been asked by the headmaster and your parents to see if you wanted to switch houses," Snape drawled, taking a look at the blood soaked floor he smirked "But it seems you'll fit in perfectly around here."

Harry smirked and went off to bed.

School had begun the next day. They had to study the night skies through their telescopes every Wednesday at midnight and learn the names of different stars and the movements of the planets for Harry who would look up to the sky when he was small this was one of his favorite classes. Three times a week they went out to the greenhouses behind the castle to study Herbology, with a dumpy little witch called Professor Sprout, where they learned how to take care of all the strange plants and fungi, and found out what they were used for Harry tried to feed some of his Charka into the plants and they each had a interesting result. Professor Sprout however was going nuts trying to figure what was happing to her plants when she could not find any trace of magic she was going mad.

Easily the most boring class was History of Magic, which was the only one taught by a ghost. Professor Binns had been very old indeed when he had fallen asleep in front of the staff room fire and got up next morning to teach, leaving his body behind him. Binns droned on and on about goblin wars while they scribbled down names and dates, most fell asleep expect for him, and the busy hair girl but now at least he had found one ghost for his plans.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

Professor McGonagall was again different. Harry had been quite right to think she wasn't a teacher to cross. Strict and clever, she gave them a talking-to the moment they sat down in her first class.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned." Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again. They were all very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but soon realized they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time.

After taking a lot of complicated notes, they were each given a match and started trying to turn it into a needle. By the end of the lesson, only Hermione Granger had made any difference to her match; Professor McGonagall showed the class how it had gone all silver and pointy and gave Hermione a rare smile. But when she saw that his was done she said "well done Mr. Potter it seems you inherited your fathers knack for transfiguration five points to your house Mr. Potter." Harry saw the granger girl shoot a look filled with envy.

Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was a tiny little wizard who had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk. At the start of their first class he took the roll call, and when he reached Harry's name he gave an excited squeak and toppled out of sight.

Defense Against Dark Arts, taught by the stuttering mess called Quirrel was incredibly bothersome, his teaching irksome, and the whole hour was boredom. Surely this was enough evidence to put that twinkly eyed menace to society in a nice windowless white room, wearing a nice tight jacket *hint*hint*nudge*nudge*.

Even the stuttering was suspect. Seriously, the guy was way too bad an actor to not be called on it. Harry concluded that either he was a mass murderer or a child molester. He practiced trying to levitate the table. He should have been rewarded for not trying to turn transfigure it into something that was just enough to eat the professor, like a mouse or even a cat.

So far he had not had any classes with his parents has his mother was the muggle studies teacher and his father the flying teacher so he was okay there. As for his sister he had his first class with her next potions. "Well this should be intresting."

**Time Hollow: ok hers part one of his first week at hogwarts next time i'll show him metting his sister and his parents so untill then vote on the poll and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Time Hollow: Hello and welcome to chapter eight of Harry Potter and the kyubi's claim.**

**Harry: you know your two weeks late right?**

**Time Hollow: I know but it couldn't be helped me school work caught up with me and add to the fact I wanted this chapter to go okay it's been a long trip but I don't like how this chapter turned out but I tried.**

**Harry: so I have a reunion with my dear sister do I?**

**Time Hollow: yup but now I have some reviews to answer, first about adding Rose into the Harem while I'm not crazy about it but if enough people ask then I'll do it. As for the poll in first place is **Konan **and in seconded place is **Anko Mitarashi **the rest goes like this, **Shinigami**,**Kurenai Yuhi**,** Samui**,** Tsunade**,** Hinata Hyuga**,** Mei**,** Mikoto U**,** Yugito N**,** Temari Sabaku**,** Ino Yamanaka**,** Tenten**,** Shizune**, **Karin**,** Shion**,** Fū**,** Amaru**,** Yugao U**. The poll well stay up for two more chapters then that will be all.**

**Harry: it looks like they want a angel for me huh?**

**Time Hollow: yup and I think she might do some good if she's in the story but I'll leave that for my readers next about the rewrite some people have sent my messages about were it is I will say this again I have left this part where I answered the reviews the same the rest is change as I seen fit. **

**Time hollow: Also to **fg7dragon **I thank you for the positive review on the rewrite as for the bloodline choice in the first version I had planned on Harry founding some way to have one bloodline for good but as I thought on that more I discarded the idea cause that idea had been used one to many times Harry do's some ritual and bam he has a bloodline so I chose for him to have a bloodline along how he has one some may ask well you have to wait and see. The rest you well just have to wait and see for.**

**Harry: anything else?**

**Time Hollow: just more thing I know that since I don't write a lot each chapter people think I can get some chapters out in a week or two and that's mostly correct if not then something had happen that made it so I couldn't get the chapter out now I have no problem with people asking when the next chapter well be out but I will not stand for someone sending me a PM saying this story is stinks and then demanded I update I think that person knows who they are. **

**Harry: well that scum aside, let's begin this story shall we?**

A day had passed without much accruing Harry had keep up his preference in his classes so far he had none of the classes his parents were teaching put that would change today, today he had potions then flying class, while Harry loved high places he didn't want anything to do with his father or mother. As for his sister…well he didn't know what to think of her when he lived with them she would try to get him involved with them even thou his parents didn't even think of him Rose did. After thinking about it Harry could find no reason to hate his sister along with his parents. So he would give her a chance but only one. With that thought Harry set out for his next lesson.

Potions lessons took place down in one of the dungeons. It was colder here than up in the main castle, and would have been quite creepy enough (Harry paid it no mind thanks to his training but noticed his housemates looked green) without the pickled animals floating in glass jars all around the walls when Harry saw this he thought that this would be a place a certain snake ninja would love to work in. When Harry arrived in the classroom he saw on one half were his fellow snakes and on the other were Gryffindor's. Harry remembered that Slytherins had double Potions with the Gryffindor's, Harry saw his Sister Rose sitting next to the girl from transfiguration.

Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the roll call, he paused at his sister name.

"Ah, Yes," he said softly, "Rose Potter. Our new - celebrity." Draco Malfoy and his friends Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind their hands, Harry however frowned the past aside he still cared for his sister. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth.

They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word - like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." More silence followed this little speech. Harry however thought about how some of these potions could come in handy for someone of his profession.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly both Harry and Rose looked up. "The Gryffindor one." Snape said looking at his sister "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood."

"I don't know, sir," said Rose.

Snape's lips curled into a sneer.

"Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar."  
"I don't know, sir." "Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter." Harry saw his sister looking down not knowing how to answer Snape.

Snape was still ignoring Hermione's quivering hand.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane." Harry knowing that this wasn't covered until fourth year wondered what Snape was playing at and with his thoughts about giving his sister a chance decide to help Rose out.

"The answer your looking for professor are as follows, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite."

No one made a sound when Harry looked at his sister and saw shock in her eyes and to what looked like to Harry to be…hope and something else. Harry gave his sister a nod to his twin and saw what looked like tears in her eyes. "heh maybe we can work things out between us sister." Harry thought.

When Harry turned back to Snape saw he was glaring at him but with a small bit of respect in them Harry guessed that the respect was from that he knew what he was doing with potions unlike first years that thought they could make love potions and fame with a snap of a wand. Harry felt a push against his Occlumency shields coming from Snape. Harry's shields have evolved over the years Harry had turned his simple blocks and shields and turned them into ten different levels. Each level had information in them but they were placed with the importance of the information the first level had every day to day information like Harry's thought's on the class of thoughts on lunch of people he see's. The other levels hold his other things like his thoughts about his family and his knowledge of magic all his ninja skills up kept in level Ten. That to say Harry didn't leave any levels unprotected no Harry put long thought about what he would use to using the Kages of the past to protect them but then decide on this. On each level Harry placed a copy of a tailed beast and there container on each level making it almost impossible for anyone to even get to level one.

Level one had the _Ichibi no Shukaku_ along with Gaara and the level was molded after the hidden sand village.

Level two had the _Nibi_ and her partner was Yugito Nii he made this level resemble a large mountain were people would have a hard time trying to past them.

Level Three had the _Sanbi_ and his former container Yagura there fighting arena was large ocean giving them the filed advantage along with a source of water for Yagura's Jutsu.

Level four was the guest of the _Yonbi_ and Rōshi this time Harry went with a field of lava for them.

Level Five was the host of the _Gobi _and his partner Han there level resembled a forest.

Level six was the home of _Rokubi_ and Utakata this level Harry made to look like a lake front to make it look peaceful and lead anyone who somehow got past the others a false sense of security.

Level seven _Nanabi_ and Fū as the partner this time Harry made the level a wide air space.

Level eight was the guest of the _Hachibi_ and his partner Killer B (Harry had made sure that Killer B's copy could not speak before he made him) there home was a copy of Kumogakure.

Level Nine Harry went about things a bit different instead of the _Kyūbi no Yōko _and Naruto Uzumaki he added in Kushina and Mito Uzumaki. Harry did this since they were all containers for the Kyubi and from what Harry learned you never underestimate a Uzumaki.

As for level ten it was made after the Finally Valley or as some people call it The Valley of the end. It had the last tailed beast…the _Jūbi_ and his partner the **Sage of the Six Paths** or the _Rikudō Sennin_.

Till now Harry had no way to see how his defenses would fare up to someone. Till now that is, with that Harry allowed Snape into his mind level one. Harry didn't even had to wait ten seconds before he heard a shout and a cry along with the sound of crushing sand. Snape looked away noticely more pale then he was before he said to the rest of the class "Well. Why aren't you all copying that down." There was a sudden rummaging for quills and parchment. Over the noise, Snape said, "And ten points to Slytherin House." Things didn't improve for the Gryffindors as the Potions lesson continued. It seemed Snape had a deep hated for the house of lions. Snape put them all into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion to cure boils. Harry had been paired with a girl called Daphne Greengrass. She was easy to get along with and didn't fuss over who his sister was and that was a point for her in Harry's book. As for Rose she got paired with the red haired boy Ran or something.

After class he said goodbye to Daphne and went on his way to lunch.

"Harry!" a voice called out.

Harry turned around and came face to face with Rose who looked like she ran to catch up with him she looked at him with eyes that looked a second to bursting into tears. All in all she look like she was afraid he might hit her or something. "she must think I blame her for what our parents did." Harry thought to himself.

With that in mind Harry gave her a smile and said "Hello Rose what can I do for you?"

Rose looked at him with shock that he was talking to her before replying "I-I wanted to talk to you." She said.

Harry looked at her for a few moments then looked around noticing the crowd there were drawing to them made Harry want to get out of there creating a scene is a mistake for any ninja then with a smile said "Lets take this else were."

Rose nodded and began to walk with him but then the red hair boy "Roc maybe?" Harry thought to himself, decided to butt in. "Rose why are you going with that snake!" the red head yelled drawing even more eyes to them.

"My sister is just coming with me to catch up I don't see how that's any of your business-?" Harry said.

"It's RON!" the boy yelled.

"Whatever now then please excuse us." And with that the Potter twins walked away leaving a crowd and a fuming red head.

**Time Hollow: sorry that this chapter is so short but I've been busy so please enjoy this short omake I made Hit it Harry.**

**Harry: Hitting it.**

How charka won over magic.

Three people stand in front of a large crowd of people one was Dumbledore the other Voldemort the last person was hidden in the shade of the three next to him.

[People] what power will we choose?

[Dumbledore] light magic well led you on the path of good were you may became a hero and gain respect.

[Voldemort] if you choose dark magic you may do anything you want having you want and you well enjoy it.

Every one turns to the last person who is steps out of the shade and is reveled to be Harry.

[Harry] you should choose Charka and here is the reason why.

Music starts playing (the song "Are you in or out")

[Harry:]  
I remember a time  
When power was sublime  
There was plenty of things we could do

(Harry walks out to the lake everyone follows and he walked across the lake)

We'd walked on water  
And fight demons  
With nary a worry or care

(Harry points to Dumbledore and Voldemort)  
Then along came this magic  
With their soft-hearted power  
But it brought us to our destruction in the end,

(Harry jumps back to the people and with a poof was clad in Shinobi gear)

So rally the troops!  
We were meant to regroup  
And return to our roots once again!

(Walks up to some people)

Are you in or out?  
Gotta know without a doubt  
I'm the one you need for a dirty deed  
I'm the best, success is guaranteed  
Are you men or mice?  
Take a slice of my advice!  
You want a power that will help you, one that's strong and stout?  
Better vote for me  
Are you in or out?

(the people begin to join in)

[People:]  
We used to be smart, yes,  
Horrendously heartless  
In ravaging raids, we were rough  
We knew what we had  
To be blissfully powerful and care free;

(Then the people begian to glare at the two wizards)

Then magic brought this weak stuff!  
And we strayed from the path  
Of our rigorous wrath;  
Now we're taking a bath in the dust!  
But we'll reclaim our past and power,  
Our humble beginnings,  
In turmoil and war we trust!

(people begin to put on Shinobi gear when Harry says)

[SA'LUK:]  
Are you in or out?

(Looks to some people looking at there wands)

Double-crossers or devout?  
Put your faith in me,  
Pretty soon you'll see  
I'm the prince of generosity

(Harry takes there wands and gives them kunai)

Are you foe or friend?  
Here's the path I recommend  
You want a ride to fame?  
I've got the fastest route;  
What's it gonna be?  
Are you in or out?

(everyone of the people were clad in Shinobi gear and had headbands on)

[People:]  
We'll go fighting in all the right places,  
From Suna dunes to Wave  
Imagine the fear on their faces  
When we show them that the ninja are back

(Harry comes walking in front in Kage robes)

[Harry:]  
Come along, boys!  
Follow me!  
Are you in or out?  
If you're with me, give a shout (YAY!)  
I'll lead you all the way,  
Into the glory days

[People:]  
We'll begin a life of power that pays  
Are you out or in?  
Make your choice now, sink or swim!

(Harry leading the way to the leaf village

[Harry:]  
You can stick with me, or stay behind and pout  
What's it gonna be?  
Consider carefully.  
Are you in or out?

[Dumbledore and Voldemort] shit

And that is how the world returned to the era of ninja.

**Time hollow: Well that turned out better than I thought it would by the way I own no rights to this song it belong it whoever wrote it. See you next time folks!**


	8. Notice

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow


	9. Chapter 8

**Time Hollow: Please don't find me, please don't find me.**

**Harry: Oh Time Hollow where are **_**you**_**?**

**Time Hollow looking around in fear until he see the readers.**

**Time Hollow: hey there guys uh how you been, you're looking well just here to say I'M BACK!**

**Crash**

**Harry: There you are!**

**Time Hollow: oh shit sorry guys there be a update on the poll and other matters at the bottom but first I have to run for my life so later so as I try to stay alive please enjoy this special chapter that explains just why Rose Loves Harry so much (kunai fly's past his face)gotta go!**

**Harry: get back here you!**

**Time Hollow: Please enjoy this chapter which I have decided to name "A Sister Love" it is only the story of a sister who loved her brother. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXX**

As Harry led Rose away from Potions he was wondering what the hell the hell he was doing. "Not even one class and I'm already diverging from the plan." Harry thought as he led his sister to an empty classroom so they could talk.

As for Rose she was trying and failing to hide her excitement her brother who she hadn't seen for years. The brother who she was sure would not just hate their parents but hate her as well and if she was honest that thought sacred her more then you-know-who ever could. If that had happen Rose wouldn't know what she would do.

When she had found out her parents sent her brother away she was divested at first but that turned to anger at her parents for what they did to the person she loved the most and if Rose admitted to herself more then she should. When Rose thought about it she started to care deeply for Harry that day when he saved her life.

(Flashback Rose point of view)

_When I think about it. That was the day that I first saw a hero. I know if someone else heard me say that they would ask "But, you're a hero, you killed the Dark Lord!" heh what a joke I'm no hero I can't even remember what even happen that night. I would say back to those people. "I'm no hero I'm just me, just Rose." But my brother on the other hand he is someone who I would call a true hero._

_(Diagon Alley third person point of view)_

_When I think back I blame my parents for what happened I mean if they just had to show off the girl-who-lived. No they never thought anything would happen to their savior. But of course the potter bad luck just had to rear its head._

"_Miss Potter a word pl-"_

"_Miss Potter-"_

"_Potter-"_

"_Over here please-"_

_A five year old Rose potter looked around at all the flashing lights and voices calling out to her and her parents._

_Rose looked around trying to find her parents, but with all the flashing lights from the cameras made it next to impossible to find them. Giving a shove she left the large group of reporters._

_Looking around now that she could actually see where she was looking turning her head she saw he parents being interviewed by some reporters for the daily prophet. But before she could make her way towards them she heard a guff voice behind her say "Imperio". Rose gained a glassy look in her eyes and stooped all movement. She felt her legs move without her say and she started walking away from her parents and the reporters and starting following a man wearing black robes. He led her into one of the buildings that looked worn down and which no one had lived in for years._

_Rose terrified the man was taking her away from her parents and leading her someplace scary (Remember she's a just five years old and not as mature as Harry) _

_When they entered the building there was four other people inside waiting for them. One of them asked the black robed man "Did anyone see or follow you Jones?" _

_The black robed man no Jones replied "No, those fools were too busy interviewing the bitch's parents." Jones said with a snort._

"_Let's get on with it the sooner we can get the dark lords revenge the sooner we can go before they notice the brat's not there."_

"_All right Clovis." Jones said as they all took out there wands and pointed them at her. A green light lighting the tip of their wand glowing brighter every second. _

"_Stop" She thought as she saw the light glow brighter "Stop, please stop, STOP" but her body would not move and the green lights were glowing brighter (there building up there magic so she could have no way to survive since they thought she survived one killing curse from there master they didn't want to chance it.) "I….I…I don't want to DIE!" she screamed thinking she was going to die when she hadn't done one thing in her life and it was gone in a heartbeat. Suddenly she could move again but before she could marvel she heard a scream of pain behind her. Rose looked behind her and saw a sight that would be in her memory forever. _

_Harry was standing on the back of the Jones who was behind her with one of the man's arms being twisted behind the man back giving the man and his comrades a glare. "Here I was wondering where my little cute little sister was and here I found her surrounded by trash." _

_Rose at that moment would later say, that she could see a what looked like a fox with nine tails, was behind her brother giving everyone but her an evil smile like it would enjoy the blood that was about to be spilled._

"_Who the Hell are you brat!" one of the man that had remained quiet up till now shouted at her Brother. _

"_I'm just a big brother looking after his sibling that's all you need to know." Harry said._

_Harry then looked at her and his eye's softened and said with a small smile on his lip's said "Sorry Rose you need to sleep for a bit." and as if those words were from god himself she felt her eyes starting to close the last thing she saw was her brother smiling at her and two thoughts were going thought her head._

"_He came for me."_

"_I was saved" _

(Flashback over)

When she opened her eyes next she was back with her parents in her mother arms she had later come to know that Harry brought her back over telling them she had fallen asleep waiting for them.

The next day the Daily Prophet reported that four bodies of people that were wanted for being death eaters were found dead. The newspaper went further and said that the bodies almost couldn't be recognized and they had to use their wands to identify them and on what remained of thee heads had the words SCUM carved into their foreheads. While her parents were shocked about the brutality of the killings Rose didn't care about that at all. All that she cared about was that she was saved and by her Brother at that.

From that point on she tried to be as close to her brother as she could which was am problem because her parents kept dragging her away to either interviews or parties, or meeting the head master.

Then came the day when her mother and father (She refused to call them mum or dad and barley called them her parents) did the most stupid thing they could ever do. **THEY SENT HIM AWAY**!

Her Brother, her savoir, her hero**, HER HARRY**! He was her brother she loved him, he killed people for her, saved her when her so called "parents" were too busy enjoying the fame of being the girl-who-lived parents.

Ever since Harry was sent away, she had always felt that it was partly her fault. Considering that their parents had always tried to only include her and acted like she was the only one there.

She had missed him so much, it was wrong... she knew it was wrong, but that day he protected her from those men. At first she thought that it was only a sibling thing, but the older she got the more she realized that... she loved him. Not sibling love, real love.

Incest wasn't as frowned upon in most of the Wizarding world, take the Malfoy's for existence. The thing she was worried about was the fact that he might not like her the same way.

Thinking about it made her remember what happened when her parents had told her they sent her brother away and what she said to them.

(Another flashback)

"_Mum do you know where Harry is?" Rose asked her mother as she looked around for her brother but couldn't found him anywhere._

_Lily glanced at James before looking at her child they didn't know how to tell Rose they sent Harry away because they thought he would get in the way or would get jealousy because of the training they wanted Rose to have, to help prepare her for the day the dark lord returned._

"_Have a seat Rose." James said hoping their daughter would understand what they did was for the greater good and see what they did as a noble thing._

_Rose looking at her parents in confusion sat down wondering what was going on and where was her brother._

_Lily took a breath and said "Rose as you know we have been planning to start training you to fight for the day the dark lord returns." Rose nodded her head knowing she would have to be prepared besides it would help her with her true goal in life. (Another hint here for you folks)_

_James took over and continued "After talking about it with each other and the headmaster we decided to make sure that Harry wouldn't get in the way or get jealousy of you and try to hurt you he should go live with your mother's sister."_

_Rose blinked once, twice, three times._

"_YOU DID WHAT!" Rose yelled at her parents._

"_Now Rose we know you might not like it but you have to understand what we did was for the best." James tried to reason with his irate daughter. _

"_UNDERSTAND YOU SENT MY BROTHER AWAY FOR SOME BULLSHIT REASON!" Rose yelled back._

"_ROSE POTTER watch your language!" Lily said shocked at her daughter's language._

"_MY LANGUAGE YOU SENT YOUR ONLY SON AWAY, AND FOR WHAT BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT HE MIGHT BE ANGRY HE'S NOT GETTING TRAINED, WHAT DO YOU THINK HE WONT BE MAD YOU TWO SENT HIM AWAY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT HIM!" Rose shouted not understanding what her parents were thinking, did they think Harry would just happily forgive them, were they brain damaged?!_

_At that lily looked downcast and guilty, she know that Harry would be angry but James and the headmaster said that he would get over it when they would come to take him back._

_James on the other hand didn't see what the fuss was all about, so what if they sent that brat away he was nothing compared to his daughter why couldn't she see that?_

_In the end they argued until late in the night no side would back down but much to Rose's angry her parents refused to bring her Brother back._

_That was the last day she would ever say she loved her parents or even think of them as parents. _

(Flashback over)

As Harry and Rose entered one of the unused classrooms Rose had one thought going through her head.

"Harry I'll get to accept me no matter what. Because I….I think I'm in love with you."

(Chapter 8 A Sister's Love end)

**Harry: well that takes care of that, here we see why Rose is in love with me. **

**Time Hollow who was tied to a log: why I'm trying to devolved her in a way similar to two other characters must people won't get the hints I dropped but I will say this Rose will not be a Ninja nor will she be a wizard but she will use something like magic in a unique why to give you a hint to use this power is to walk with death now on to the poll.**

**in first place is **Shinigami, **in seconded is **Konan **and in third place is **Samui **the rest goes like this, **Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi**,** Tsunade**,** Hinata Hyuga**,** Mei**,** Mikoto U**,** Yugito N**,** Temari Sabaku**,** Ino Yamanaka**,** Tenten**,** Shizune**, **Karin**,** Shion**,** Fū**,** Amaru**,** Yugao U**. The poll well stay up for one more chapter then that will be all.**

**Harry: looks like it's all down to this huh. By the way in review please give your thought on how I should Time Hollow here some pain and remember the limit is your imagination.**

**Time Hollow: Wait don't I get a say in this!**

**Harry: No not really.**

**Time hollow: well why I try to escape please enjoy this omake I made btw I don't not own this song it belongs to its rightful owners. **

**(When Harry's Evil)**

The finally battle between the order of the phoenix and lord Voldemort had now begin.

ALL: Charge

?: Hold it!

A whirlwind came in between the two forces and appeared two people one a man with black hair and eyes that shined with the color of the killing cure the other a woman with red hair and eyes with two fox ears and tails!

Death Eater 1: Who the hell are you!

The man stepped forward with a smirk that made many turn tail and run.

Harry: Let me tell you in song.

(Play when your evil without the lyric's)

**When Kyuubi is too busy**

**And Shinigami's a bit too much**

**They call on me by name you see**

**For my special touch**

**To the gentlemen I'm Misfortune**

**To my ladies, I'm surprise**

**But call me by any name**

**Any way it's all the same**

**I'm the fly on your wall**

**I'm the pebble in your shoe**

**I'm the demon beneath your bed**

**I'm a bump on every head**

**I'm the peel on which you slip**

**I'm a needle in every hip**

**I'm the thorn in your side**

**Makes you cry and beg on your knees**

**And it's so easy when you're a ninja**

**This is the life, you see**

**Kyuubi tips her hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm a ninja**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**While there's wizards to make sad**

**While there's ninja's to be trained**

**While there's pockets left to pick**

**While there's old man left to trip down the stairs**

**I'll be there, I'll be waitin' round the corner**

**It's a game, I'm glad I'm in it**

**'Cause there's one born every minute**

**And it's so easy when you're a ninja**

**This is the life, you see**

**Kyuubi tips her hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm a ninja**

**And I do it all for free **

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**I pledge my allegiance to all things ninja like**

**And I promise on my dark soul**

**To do as I am told, Lady Yami**

**Has never seen a shinobi quite like me**

**Not only does his job, but does it happily**

**And who's as hot as me**

**I'm the fear that keeps you waked**

**I'm the shadows on the wall**

**I'm the Demon they become **

**I'm the nightmare in your skull**

**I'm a Kuni in your back**

**And extra turn upon the rack**

**I'm the quivering of your heart**

**A stabbing pain, a sudden start**

**And it's so easy when you're a ninja**

**This is the life, you see**

**Kyuubi tips her hat to me**

**I do it all because I'm a ninja**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**And I do it all for free**

**Your tears are all the pay I'll ever need**

**It gets so lonely being the only ninja**

**What I'd do to see a smile**

**Even for a little while**

**And no-one loves you when you're me...**

**I'm lying through my teeth!**

**Your tears are all the company I need!**

Harry: Do you know who I am now?

Everyone takes two seconds before they run away in sheer Fear.

Harry to Kyuubi: was it something I said?

**(END)**

**And that's a rap folks see you next time by the way I need help writing the reunion between Harry and his family so if any wants to give it a try let me know would you bye.**


End file.
